That Can't be Possible
by Fanficfrenzy1994
Summary: Katia Sarellino has just been told she will die in just over 2 months in the real world. What happens when a stranger gives her proposition that can't be possible, or is it. Will she accept or wait for her dying day? LuffyxOC rated M for those M things
1. The Reveal

This is my first fanfic so this is exciting stuff :D Hope you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of One Piece but Katia

* * *

><p>Name: Katia Sarellino<p>

Age:18 years

Appearance: 5"4 height, mid back length honey blonde hair, soft oval face, amber eyes, size 12 hips, legs and bum, soft stomach (as in no muscle distinction) and size 34 D breasts (I know her figure is more detailed in its size but I'm doing this so it gives you a better idea)

NOTE: at the beginning she would appear gaunt and run down so she'll have slightly hollowed cheeks making her face look more angular (sharp) and her hip bones and ribs would stick out and thinner legs (Basically she'll look rather ill and I don't mean to cause offence if I do but what an anorexic or bulimic person would stereotypically look like)

Interests: Reading manga and novels, watching anime, weapon design, clothes design and making, singing and sword fighting.

* * *

><p><span>Katia's POV<span>

"I'm sorry to inform you both Mr and Mrs Sarellino, Katia but I regret to inform you Katia is suffering from Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis" Dr Mortem, or Dr Post-Mortem as I've taken to calling him in my head since I've been stuck in this hospital for the past 2 weeks, seeing as he looks like death itself. Can you believe that it took them 2 weeks to tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with me, why im dropping pounds like prostitutes spread their legs when im suppose to be like size 12. I mean I'm not…_weren't_ fat just average size I suppose before I got ill and I like my food too much to ever be anorexic or bulimic for it to be that. On top of that I just look and feel dull and so tired, yeah sure I like to sleep a lot but I feel tired even after having my weekend ritual 12 hours sleep as well as being short of breathe and I don't smoke, I run twice a week (im not athletic or anything but like to at least not have stretch marks on me seeing as everything goes to my thighs -.-) and I won't stop coughing!

"What is Idio…what is it?" asks mum. Leave it to not want to bother to say the whole thing. Oh trust me she's not lazy or anything, in fact she's so OCD on the cleanliness of out 4 bedroom house that she cleans it _every single day_! Thoroughly at that too, it drives me and dad insane but leave it to my 14 year old sister Phillipa to follow in mum's footsteps and be a complete clean freak too. Kiss ass as me and my older brother Ross like to call her. Ross is only my half brother on mum's side but we are so alike you wouldn't even know it, even to the point that he takes the piss about not having to help anymore because he doesn't live with us (he's 26) which is exactly what I would, had the roles been reversed. Oh I better listen Post..I mean Dr Mortem looks like he's going to go into detail…_joy_. "Would you like the short or the long version?" wow he's actually giving us the option of going brain numb or not "Uhhh short please" and there's dad with his love of simplicity. I suppose he's where I inherit my tendency to get bored easily unless it's something im genuinely interested in.

"Well it is an illness that has the symptoms shortness in breath,..." check "discomfort in the chest,…" check "loss of appetite,…" unfortunately check "unexpected weight loss" check "exhaustion…" check "and also a dry irritating cough" ding ding ding! Correct! You've the jackpot captain obvious! My parents may be a bit oblivious at times but they're not that stupid, me wheezing, not eating as much as I use to and losing a lot of weight isn't exactly rocket science moron! God what I wouldn't give to be able to actually make one of the guns I've designed and shoot him in the foot with (collecting blueprints as well as drawing my own blueprints of weapons, especially guns is a secret hobby of mine that only me, of course, and my computer hacking best friend know of, seeing as its him who get me these blueprints).

"Well then what are you going to do about this illness of mine then doc?" I asked curtly. Mum shot me a disapproving look, of course worried about image (come with the OCD of hers) as always. I don't tend to be worried easily but when the doctor starts looking incredibly uncomfortable with my question, seriously you would of thought I had asked him to sleep with me!, that I started getting worried. "It is..uhhh..curable right…doc?" my voices shakes. He starts to open his mouth to speak and I suddenly get this sinking feeling.

"Well you see the thing is…" the doc started then hesitated. Seriously this is starting to worry me even more "Come on doc what is it! The things is what?" I start panicking. "It' "he mumbles out quickly. I know I tormented him when I was upset but I wasn't that scary so why did he answer as if I would punch him? "Woah doc slow down" I say a bit calmer from my previous tone. He huffs out and breathes in deeply before starting again "The illness…well it terminal there currently isn't any cure or drugs to stop it or hold it off for a long period, it's rare for anyone under 40 to get it, the younger the rarer, and seeing as your quite a bit along in the cycle of it well you have about…" he cuts off. "About what doc, how much longer is there left" my voice starts to shake with tears. I'm terminally ill…im dying… "2 months…I'm very sorry Katia you are only expected to live a bit over 2 more months before you die" Dr Mortem finishes. Mum gasps and starts to cry and dad puts an arm around her with tears in his eyes. I look on in shock, 2 months…2 months is all I have left! Im going to die…this can't be happening, I mean im not afraid of death by no means but…only 2 months and I haven't even got to read One Piece to the end and see what happens or actually make one of the guns I've designed I won't get to go to university to get my degree in teaching children (AN: bet that was unexpected huh? Thought I'd throw that in seeing as she's going to need it being on Luffy's crew with him, Ussop and Chopper :P) or even put the diploma im receiving next week when I have officially passed my child care course to good use. Shit.

_That can't be possible…Im going to die._

* * *

><p>Well there is the end of the first chapter of my first fanfic –squeal- I hope it was good! :)<p>

Please review


	2. Prepare the battlefield

Here's my second chapter :D

* * *

><p><em>That can't be possible…I'm going to die<em>

* * *

><p>Katia POV<p>

Once Dr Post-Mortem dealt that he suddenly went all cheery and was all "On another note Katia can now be discharged" but then went all stoic "and we will see her again in 2 months time if she…can" and walked out. Mum calmed down and dad wiped his eyes as mum made herself more presentable and then they both gathered me into a hug. "It's going to be okay honey we'll do whatever we can to see if there is anything that can be done to either cure you or at least prolong it okay" mum tried to reassure me, she's not the most affectionate of parents, I suppose it because my Nan and granddad both barely gave her any affection and treated her more like a maid, hence how she is now where as…"But in the mean time we'll make everything more comfortable for you so if…if we can't do anything the transition will at least be…smooth" dad choked out, where as dad was more affectionate and emotional over things that he found truly sad for him, I've always been a daddy's girl down to being a tom boy who dress like a 'young lady' for mum but rather wear comfortable jeans, hoody and play war games on the Xbox with dad and having a love for guns (not that he knows that). After that I was discharged and we went down to the car after all my stuff was gathered up and all put in the boot once we go to the car.

"Is there anything you want for dinner tonight specifically I know how you like your enchiladas?" mum tried to cheer me up with food, which just made me feel worse seeing as I barely eat anymore because of this stupid fucking illness, but I pasted of a happy face "That would be nice" as dad looked at me worriedly. He had a tendency to see through my facades most of the time unless I really didn't want him to know, but I knew he wouldn't say anything to upset mum so I didn't worry over that, I did worry though about what we were going to tell Phillipa and Ross. "You know we are going to have to invite over Ross and tell both him and Phillipa right?" I asked them. "…Yes we do ugh how about you text them to let them know you're out and invite over you brother yeah?" mum hesitated then said quietly as dad drove us home. I could tell she didn't want to because of how it will upset her poor baby Phillipa.

Ross and I both knew mum loved us all, but we also knew that she loved Phillipa the best seeing as she was such a kiss ass and did everything write, were as mum would call us whelks because we didn't clean constantly and our rooms tended to be a mess, as well as me spending most my time in my room either talking to my best friend Eliza on the phone or online or I was designing something, whether it be clothes, furniture or using my secret blue prints to design my own guns or looking over those designs Eliza 'borrowed' for me, or I was making something whether it would be baking or one of my clothing designs, or anything else I designed (that wasn't of the gun variety).

_To: Ross_

_From: Katia_

_Hey bro I'm finally out of that hell hole they call a hospital, mum wanted me to invite you over for dinner to celebrate._

_What do you say it's our favourite she's making enchiladas_

_Love you xx_

Okay so it isn't a celebration but I can't just tell him he has to come over because we have something to tell him that is important, if there is one thing I know about my brother it's that he won't do something he feels he's being made to do and practically flees at the word important, seeing as it was mums favourite word around him whenever she was going to make him do chores or was in major trouble. Now to text my sis.

_To: Phillipa_

_From: Katia_

_Hey lil sis I've been let out and we are on the way home now. Mum's making enchiladas so can you make up the spicy tomato sauce and cut up enough chicken for 5 people to put in the enchiladas for mum to start cooking when we get home?_

_Love you xx_

Mum would go mad if I told her right now as well so I left it for when we got home. Damn it I feel so fucking tired, I feel like shit whenever I get exhaust so that means I just get cranky. This dinner and big reveal will be fun seeing as I've been told I'm going to die soon, now feel shitty and cranky from exhaustion because of my illness and have to tell my siblings about my shortened life span all in one day! Ugh oh I've got replies.

_To: Katia_

_From: Ross_

_That's great lil sis do you know what was wrong then and are you better? Sure thing I'll be there I just finished work so I should be over in 45 mins so I can get cleaned up and changed._

_Love you too xx_

_To: Katia_

_From: Phillipa_

_Hey that's good. Sure tell mum I've already done the tomato sauce and I'm just cutting up the chicken now._

_Love you too x_

Ahh that's my sister, so like mum down to the inability to show that much affection even in texts as well as the eagerness to impress mum. That sauce took her all of 10 minutes to make, though I suppose it isn't exactly hard to make and mum already had the base made for it to have that quick to make. I don't particularly feel like helping her be a kiss ass to I think that message will just conveniently slip my mind. "Ross is coming he'll get to the house 30 minutes after us" I tell mum "Okay Katia" she answered.

I was left to my thoughts for the next 15 minutes as we drove home so I thought over what I was going to do for the next 2 months. Pfft yeah right doctors get everything wrong, took them this long to figure out my illness, so I doubt I'm going to live that long more like a month and a half or less. Well I think I'll do whatever the family wants to do this week just so we all get use to the idea of the fact I haven't got much longer to live, seeing as I don't hold much hope for the 'cures' they hope to find. It doesn't feel real to me, like a dream that I'll wake up from, but I know it is I just suppose it hasn't really hit me yet what is going to happen. Oh look we're home. _Let the battle commence._

* * *

><p>Please review x<p> 


	3. Flashbacks and Mystery Meetings

Eliza is introduced in this chapters and there will be a flashback so it will be in _**BOLD Italic**_ so you know what it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with one piece except Katia, family, stranger and Eliza

* * *

><p>Katia POV<p>

Well this week was more…eventful than expected. Who am I kidding it was a complete and utter shit fest. Especially the news mum, dad and I pretty much just dumped on Ross and Phillipa. I suppose I didn't help with how blunt on the subject I had been but neither mum nor dad seemed to be in a hurry to actually tell them what was wrong with me. I mean they have another good 20-30 years left for them but I have only 2 FUCKING MONTHS LEFT. So frankly I didn't give a toss how it was put out their as long as it was before I actually DIED. But it had certainly hit me exactly how real it all really is…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback a week ago the "celebratory" reveal dinner<strong>

_**Finally Ross is hear, I can't listen to Phillipa yammer on for another minute. That was 30 minutes of my very short life wasted…well not completely at least I got to spend some time with her as we laid the table ready for dinner. "Hey there squirt" Ross says as he hugs me from behind "So how was your holiday at the hospital sis? Have any fun?" He chuckled "Ugh yea tormented my doctor a bit but a bit boring haha" please don't ask, please don't ask"Good. What was wrong anyway?" Shit. Come on Katia think of something "Uh well you see…" "Dinners ready!" thank god saved by mum. "Smells good mum" says Phillipa "Kiss ass" mumbles Ross as I giggle.**_

_**Knives scraping against as everyone ate in silence. Isn't anyone gonna say..."So then Katia what was wrong with you and why the hell did it take them so long to figure it out, they have to make the telescope or something?" Ross chuckles. At that me, mum and dad became tense "Woah what's with the atmosphere, you would of thought I asked the million pound question" Ross jokes "Haha well you kind of did Ross" I mumble "What do you mean Katia? Mum? Dad?" Phillipa asks. "Ah well you too you see the thing is, well with Katia it uhh…" Dad stumbles over his words as mum puts her hand over his to stop him "What your father is trying to say…well…" oh stuff this I'll have died by the time they say it "I'm dying" I bluntly state.**_

"_**Haha good one Kat but everyone is dying everyday as we get older…ha…ha…" Ross's voice gets quieter "What are you trying to say Katia?" Phillipa asks choked up. Wow Phillipa is actually upset. In fact everyone looks upset but both Phillipa and Ross both still have a look of hope…almost as if "Please tell your not saying what I think your saying Katia" as he brushes my cheek. There's something wet on his hand... I put a hand to my face and feel wetness of tears. My I suppose it's finally hit me "I…I...I'm going…going to die soon. I...I...I only ha...have 2 mo...months left" I stutter out as I start to cry. "Oh Katia" both Phillipa and Ross engulf me in a hug. It was comforting but also felt uncomfortable, I mean its bad enough they are seeing me crying, I HATE crying and being seen crying its weak. It was only as I looked into everyone's eyes that I realized why…they pity me…they actually fucking PITY me.**_

_**I shrugged off Phillipa and Ross "Katia what's wro…" "I'll tell you what's wrong. What's wrong is the fact that you all fucking pity me that's what. I don't need your shitty pity" I spit out venomously "Katia don't use that tone of voice and language in front of your sister" mum tries to scold me, tries being the operative word, as I shoot daggers at her. I swear I actually saw her flinched "Of course princess Phillipa's ears can't be tainted with such language, after all that's all you care about. Dear little fucking kiss ass Phillipa" I spat out "Now Katia your being unreasonable turning on your mother and sister, they have done nothing wrong" dad calmly says. I snapped "Unreasonable am I…you think that I AM BEING UN-FUCKING-REASONABLE! YOU'RE THE ONES BEING UNREASONABLE IVE ONLY JUST BEEN TOLD ABOUT AN 1 OR 2 HOURS AGO THAT IM GOING TO DIE IN TWO MONTHS, I GET UPSET OVER BEING PITIED AND YET PRISSY PRINCESS PHILLIPA GETS PROTECTED MUM WHO WE ALL KNOW ONLY LOVES HER, AND AS SOON AS I DEFEND MYSELF I GET TOLD IM UNREASONABLE. Whatever just leave me alone" I calm down. As I turn to go to my I hear Ross go to comfort Phillipa and mumble "Jeez such a bitch over the fact that we feel sorry for her"**_

_**I swear my heart cracked. My brother, second best friend, the person I confide in actually betrayed me. "Ross just fuck off you fucking traitor you don't even give a shit do you?" I ask Ross, my back still turned to hide my tears that started streaming down my face "Of course I do you're my sister, I have to but your always so unreasonable about everything and such a bitch about Phillipa" he spits out at me as he hugs Phillipa close. "What are you talking about, you're the one who calls her a kiss ass" I say dumbfounded as I turn to look at him. He looks at me again with pity at the sight of the tears that ran down my face but then flashed to annoyance "I only said it so that you would think I was on your side, you are the one with a part time job, as well be the only one who won't judge me whenever I ask to borrow some when I wanted to go out drinking." The asshole, fuck that he isn't even worth my tears "You mean to tell me you basically lied to me so it seemed like you actually genuinely cared so you could just get money out of me!" I sounded pissed, I am pissed, In fact I am more than pissed off, I'm royally fucked off. "Are you actually a dumb blonde or did you just not listen? I told you I care about you, I just didn't care as much as you thought I did" He stated coolly. *WHACK*CRACK*. The sound of me punching him in the face was satisfying as he squealed over his nose being broken. Then I stagger, I suppose my symptoms are catching up to me, I thought dryly as I feel into unconsciousness.**_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Since then I haven't seen the prick, just thinking about it riles me up, If I see him again it will be too soon. When I woke up I was told that I was grounded till next weekend (not as if I would do much any way since I wouldn't have been seeing Eliza till the next weekend anyway) and that Ross wouldn't be coming back over seeing as I broke his nose and mum and dad thought it would be best to give us time to cool down.<p>

Now here I am finally being allowed out (they wouldn't have kept me longer seeing as I don't have much longer left) and I'm on my way to see Eliza, someone who actually understands me and doesn't judge my interests. At least I didn't tell the prick about my hobby only Eliza know about. Eliza is my best friend and hacker extraordinaire as well as my manga and anime buddy so whenever a new manga or episode for One Piece comes out we camp out at her apartment (well her brothers, but he's barely there but gives her loads of money for an allowance, hence why she's camped out with top notch hacking and computer gear that she's able to get hold of). She also gets me blue prints of different guns she managed to get out computers she hacks into from home, obviously not government ones, according to her there's some sort of thing on their anti hacking software or whatever that clings to a tracer or something whatever it is that can be used to trace back to her if she attempted to hack their database. Therefore she hacks into the computers of underground networks seeing as the mafia bosses are so arrogant that they think no one would dare try hacking them. Pfft yeah right. Unfortunately no matter how much she loves me, she charges me per blueprint she successfully manages to get hold of but it's not like she charges much so it's fine.

Something doesn't feel right…someone's watching me... No ones in front of me hmm, as I turn around a gust of wind blows behind me and as I whip around I come face to some women wearing a cape but what appear to be…sandals on her feet? But its spring and its freezing out here and as the wind ruffles her cloak it looked to be that her legs are completely exposed to mid thigh where a…LOIN CLOTH? What the hell is she wearing, I look at the woman as if she's crazy, and she chuckles. She actually fucking chuckled. Well whatever I'm out of here. Just as I started to walk away the woman was immediately in front of me again "Where are you heading to so fast young lady" the strange woman asks. "Uhh I'm going to a friends house and Oh look at the time I really must be going" I start to walk around her when she says "You'll be 20 minutes early by the time you reach Eliza's house Katia" the woman calmly spoke.

What…The…Fuck. As I spin around and look at the woman back I grown "Who are you and how do you know me and Eliza…and how the fu…" I stopped as the woman turned around but that's not what stopped me…no. It was the fact that the woman's cloak was now undone revealing her bikini top and loin clothe with bikini bottoms underneath and sandals. But even that wasn't what stopped and shocked me though that in itself was odd seeing how cold it was out here during spring.

_What shocked, surprised and…I don't know just stopped me in my tracks was the…_

* * *

><p>Ahh cliff hanger! Even first timers can be evil Mwa ha ha ha. Well Eliza was introduced just not met but where is the stranger from. Who would wear such odd clothing, especially during spring when it isn't warm enough for that sort of clothing? Let see what unravels in the next chapter.<p>

Please review x


	4. Introductions and Unbelievable News

AAHHHHH I'm sorry I'm sorry I've been TERRIBLE I haven't updated in like 6 months? Oopps :/ I didn't mean just put the story off like that it's just I knew exactly where I WANT the story to head but I was stuck on how to get there, introducing my writers block .. It probably didn't help that when I had my friend whose hoping to have her book published (which she's asked me to design a cover for) told me she thought it was crap . But thank you moon82993 and Aishachase97 I've taken your positive reviews into account and thank you for giving me the motivation I now have to write my next chapter as well as some inspiration I've gained from a song I listened to which I may use in the story just not for a while yet. I also want to thank dasw15, Forbidden Light, kawaiipandaz, SweetSugar98, vaskeemi and moon82993 for following my story so far and hetekos and Tachi Tsuki un for favouriting my story. I've noticed I have a tendency to promise something to happen in a story and then… it doesn't. So I'm going to stop doing so to prevent any disappointments . Now here's my next (and long awaited) chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! :)

* * *

><p><em>What shocked, surprised and…I don't know just stopped me in my tracks was the…<em>

* * *

><p>Katia POV<p>

"Ttthat mark… that wouldn't happen to be…" I stuttered out. I mean that couldn't possibly be what I think it is, I mean it's not seen that much in the manga or the anime and the most its seen is coming up in the anime which I plan to go watch… "Yes it is the mark of Boa Hancock's crew, the Kuja Tribe" the stranger cut off my inner ramblings. "But why would you have that tattooed on your hip? And rather obviously at the too" I mean seriously I love One Piece, I would die and go to heaven happily if I got to spend just one day there, but I wouldn't go and get one of the symbols of a pirate crew tattooed on any part of me. "Well first let me introduce myself seeing as I already know who you are. My name is Amera and I am one of the villagers on Boa's island, as well as one of her… confidants if you will" Amera explained.

"Pfft yeah right you're a villager from Boa Hancock's island. Are you sure you didn't just hit your head somewhere and actually start believing you were part of the world of One Piece, seeing as you must be a very big fan of One Piece." Okay saying she's big would be a lie seeing as she's shorter than me, if you would believe that seeing as I stand at 5"4, and if I hadn't lost so much weight because of this bloody illness she would be skinnier than me, if anything she's almost the same size I currently am just with the huge bony hips like mine are like currently. She's rather um-cough-top heavy with bronze hair pulled almost skin tight back into a bun sitting at the top of her head. "Believe it or not Katia I am not a fan of One Piece I am from the One Piece and before you reiterate it, no I have not hit my head" uhhh freak-o and she cut me off! Though she was right I was going to ask her again

"Right well uhhh nice meeting you and everything but I think I should get going now" I told her. Great I've some psycho One Piece fan who knows mine and Eliza's names AND she knew I was heading to Eliza's and that I would be early. "Ahh I can't let you leave yet Katia I need to talk to you" just as I was walking away Amera grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit on a nearby bench "Hey you…" I started to say but Amera cut me off… again! "You better sit down too your starting to get dizzy from standing up too long and need a rest" She got that damn right but I'm not staying "You can't make me sta.." Again she cuts me off "Yes you are. And before hand I apologize for constantly cutting you off before you start even considering different ways of hurting or annoying me for cutting you off" wow how did she know I would do that "I have my ways" WTF! Is she a mind reader? "No I'm not a mind reader your thinking out loud" See she did it aga…oohhhhh, I think as she chuckles to her self

"Her her very funny what exactly is the fuck you need to talk to me about then?" as weird as this is I'm actually starting to get kinda pissed off by the fact I'm being restrained and laughed at by some wackadoo I don't know. "Right right well as I've told you I'm from the Kuja tribe and I'm here to save you from your illness" stated Amera. "Riiiigggghhhhttttt and how do you plan to do this, seeing as doctors how no way of curing or postponing the inevitable result which is my death?" I raised an eyebrow at her. I've become more rational about my lack life left, I mean what's the point of procrastinating over it, and it isn't going to change anything so why bother worrying. "Well I personally don't get how it works but it appears that by me taking you into the one piece realm, things from this world change into its equivalent or deletes itself per say upon entering my world, so if you were to take a pound coin from here it becomes 100 beli in my world therefore…" haha I'll YOU off this time biatch "If I go into your world my illness becomes a different terminal illness in your world?"

I'll admit I internally laughed at that, I mean even if it's possible, WHICH IT ISN'T, it still wouldn't save me from my illness. "No you illness would become nonexistent as we don't have any terminal, life endangering illnesses in my world" she corrects me "Ha and how exactly do you know this, and how would we even be able to go to your world?" "Well the same way I got here, you see I ate the devil fruit which allows me to travel the realms of space and time, therefore I am able to enter different worlds and different times, though there are only two realms I have been able to enter so far which is mine and yours" Amera explains. "Oh okay that makes sense" I absent mindedly say "And you don't believe a word I am saying do you?" she asks "Nope" I reply, popping the 'P'. "Well I'll still be hear when you come back later to see me with Eliza and discuss this further with the both of you. But for now you can go" She dismisses me. "Well thank you your _majesty_…" I emphasize my sarcasm on the majesty part "for dismissing me from your presence, but I wouldn't bet on me coming back" I say "Ahh but I _know_ you will be back Katia" she says, all mystically and shit "Ahh right of course, forgot you're the all knowing fucking magic eight ball" I say mumbling the last part. "Well whatever good bye weirdo" and with that I got up and ran like a bat out of hell which I'll probably regret once I get to Eliza's, but the faster I get away from the psycho the better, but consequently missing the last thing Amera said "Oh don't worry Katia you will come back and once everything goes ahead I _WILL_ make you pay for those remarks when I train you" Amera chuckled.

"_Huff, Huff, Wheeze_" went my breathe once I got to Eliza's apartment while simultaneously leaning and knocking on Eliza's door, which again is probably not the smartest idea. "Hel.." Bang! Yeah that proves my point on it not being smart to lean on the same door you're knocking on. "Pfffttttt" I heard from above me as I look up and while still struggling to breathe and starting to have a coughing see Eliza, trying sooo hard, on not laughing at my pitiful state "Shut up" I mutter at Eliza between coughs while she quickly sobers up and helps me to her sofa and gives me a glass of water while looking at me with worry as I struggle through calming my coughs. Ahh it's nice to have someone who cares, unlike that sorry ass of a brother Ro…."_SNAP, SNAP_helloooo Katia is anyone in there, I mean as far as I know I've done nothing wrong enough that deserves a look that, if looks could kill, would have killed me several times over in a very brutal and painful way" says Eliza bringing me out of my rather…murderous thoughts which apparently was reflecting on my face "What on earth where you thinking about girl, you looked rather deep into thought" she says, concern and curiosity flickering across her eyes. "Oh just about a certain asshole" I state "Ahh I see well say no more chicka teeta we are here to enjoy ourselves and lose ourselves in the world of One Piece anime" Eliza says with a cheeky grin though I could see the sadness in her eyes. "Well first I want to see my babies and speaking of One Piece I've got something to tell you that your never going to believe" I say.

You see my babies are my blue prints for weapons, which normally are guns seeing as you don't need to hack databases for blueprints or designs for weapons such as swords, daggers or bows, and I would be lost without them because I'd never be able to go over them and tweaking them to make them better or just designing my own because you see, I'm a wee bit of a genius when it comes to weaponry, even my granddad said so when he taught me how to make the most beautiful and sturdy weapons such as swords and daggers at his blacksmiths. I know it's odd to still do such a thing in this day and age but he sells them to people looking for decoration, but they're the ones that are absolutely gorgeous but not at all sturdy, so wouldn't do that well in a fight. His dad was also part of the weapons sector in the army and taught all about the design and mechanics of guns and helps me with my designs so that _IF_ they were ever made they would work with little to know fault and now doesn't even need to help because I know all the ins and outs of it all. My granddad was one of the closest people to me, which is proven by the fact that he was one of the only two people who know about my hidden interest; therefore I was distraught when he died from a heart attack, but I know he's happy now because he finally gets to join Nana. In his will he left quite a hefty sum of money which came from the selling of all his products and his shop and house and gave a decent amount to Phillipa and Ross, which Phillipa can't and won't touch anyway seeing as she's saving it for uni and Ross blew all his on an expensive car and moving to a more expensive flat, which in fact is probably another reason why he kept asking me for money, seeing as we all had been at the meeting where we found out what granddad had left us and it was no secret among us that I was the one who received most at £120,000 which is probably the shop, the products and some of the money from his house and mum and dad received £75,000 and Ross and Phillipa received £50,000 each.

"Yeah how about you tell me about it while I just print them off" says Eliza, bringing me out of my musings. "Okay" I answer as we walked through the kitchen area "Jeez Eliza you working on something in here?" I ask "Oh yeah don't touch it, I'm try to create a cure for sickle cell anemia and uhhh…" she trails off looking away from me "And let my guess the newer one" I pointed to the equipment decked out on the side "Is you trying to find away to postpone or cure pulmonary fibrosis?" I ask "Well yeah, I'm supposed to be some sort of genius and I don't want to lose my best friend and the only person who understands me" says Eliza while looking down and rubbing her arm. You see where I'm brilliant with weapons and designing and making (I also believe singing) Eliza is a genius in hacking any database and creating cures, poisons and antidote for specific requirements "Eliza there's no hope don't worry about it I'm flattered but you'll only stress yourself out trying" I say as I start to choke up slightly and gave Eliza a hug. "You'll be fine, you'll find someone else who will understand you, though they won't be as cool as me" as I step back and pull a sailor moon pose to make her laugh, I succeeded. "Ha, ha okay okay I'll stop. So what was it you wanted to tell me?" She asks as she turns to go to her room and print of my blue prints. "Oh you'll never believe this.." and I went on to explain my encounter I had with Amera. "And then she was kinda like you'll be back, as if she was the terminator or something. I think she said something else but I just high tailed it out of there, which is why I was in the state I was in when I got here. Sooo what do you think of that Eliza" I asked. She had finished printing the blue prints and had turned around her swivel chair while I sat on her bed explaining everything, listening with fascination and curiosity and…hope? What on earth could she be feeling hope about? "Well I think…"

* * *

><p>Review :)<p> 


	5. New POV's and Odd Reactions

I also noticed I had failed to give a description on what Eliza looked like and then thought this way is better anyway so I can give a thorough one like Katia's on the first chapter.

* * *

><p>Name: Eliza Odendaal<p>

Age: 18 years

Appearance: 5"7 height, chin length ebony hair, coffee brown eyes, size 10 body with 36DD breast size (She's top heavy basically), mocha coloured skin with a heart shaped face.

Interests: reading manga, watching anime, hacking, collecting new formulas for poisons, cures and antidotes, making poisons, cures and antidotes, practicing with her glock (pistol), acrobatics

Disclaimer: I own nada of one piece –sigh- such a shame :/

* * *

><p>She had finished printing the blue prints and had turned around her swivel chair while I sat on her bed explaining everything, listening with fascination and curiosity and…hope? What on earth could she be feeling hope about? "Well I think…"<p>

* * *

><p>Eliza POV<p>

"Well I think…this…is…AWESOME!" I shout with excitement. "WHHHAAAATTTTTT?" exclaims Katia. I covered my precious ears from Katia's yell. Jeez you woulda thought Katia believed I was crazy with how she shouted, what scrap that, _screeched_ that like a bleeding banshee "ARE YOU MAD?" shouts on Katia. Huh so she does think I'm mad, hmmm, meh kay sera sera"No I don't actually Katia, I don't see what the problem is" I say in utter confusion over why she thinks I'm mad. "I just told you about some crazy woman who wears clothes that are for hot days not an _English springtime_ where normal people like me are practically freezing their imaginary bollocks off and wearing scarves and gloves, tells me she knows who you and I are and that she's from _One Piece_ and that she wants _to take me there_ and that _I'll be back again with you_ and you say its amazing?" Hmm Katia sounds a bit exasperated. I cock my head to the side, _wow I really have read and watch too much anime_, showing Katia I still didn't get it. "God Eliza she might be some fucking psycho stalker who also happens to also be an equally psycho fan of One Piece. She might want to really want to kill us" she tells me almost pleadingly. "Well it doesn't exactly matter much for you though Katia" say dryly. Why she looking at me in shock, I think back to what I said. _Oh OHHHHH, damn, fuck, shit, __**dom mond nie wag vir my brein om in te haal**_ "No Katia stop before you even start yelling at me. You know I didn't mean it like that. See it my way, this could be what we were looking for, I mean we needed to do something crazy, mad, weird, fun, exhausting and memorable for our last moments together and this could just be it! And for pity's sake lets say this woman _is_ sane and it _is _true then wouldn't that be amazing! We'd get to go to the realm of One Piece _and _I…" I cut off "I wouldn't have to lose my best friend" I mumble while scuffing my foot across the floor. Yep I definitely… "You really need to stop watching so much anime" Katia chuckles. I look up and beam "I guess I can take that as a yes?" I say, feeling the excitement build. Katia sighs "Well…I guess you can, suppose your right, it would be a pretty fun adventure before…" but Katia couldn't finish before I was punching the air in my excitement.

This is going to be brilliant!

* * *

><p>Katia POV<p>

Why oh why do I let Eliza suck me into these things. Though I suppose she does have a point it would be a fun adventure to have together before I…I have to go and I secretly hope with her that this all isn't too good to be true and that Amera isn't some psychopathic weirdo.

Now I'm being dragged _back_ to the park by Eliza to see said weirdo to find out 'where we sign up', I mentally held my hands up, Eliza's words not mine and also find out more of the details on what we have to do for this wild goose chase. I was so surprised and shocked when Eliza said she actually _wanted_ to participate in this, she's suppose to be the more level headed one of the two of us and yet she's doing what is normally expected of me and jumping head first into the unexpected. "Who are you doing this for the most Eliza? For my sake or for the very improbable and slight chance of meeting the characters of One Piece in person?", "Pfft I'm doing it for your sake obviously Katia, I mean your probably squealing like a school girl over her first crush about the whole idea of getting to meet _Luffy_ in person. I just can't believe they actually exist just in a different world!" teases Eliza. "I'm not squealing like a schoolgirl in my head you are!" I say. I mean _me_ squeal like a school girl over the _very_ slim possibility Luffy actually exists just in another realm. _Sigh_ though if he did I'm sure he would be so good looking and kind and… no…No I am not fantasizing or squealing or anything…at least, Eliza won't know that. "Can you blame me though? Over the chance of going to One Piece not meeting Luffy to try go after him so don't worry Katia" Eliza teasingly winks at me "For fuck sake Eliza I'm not fantasizing or squealing over Luffy and how he must be so much better looking in person than he does in the anime and how he must be such a great guy and…" I cut off realizing I was starting to rant while Eliza stops and looks at me with a shit eating grin "I said don't worry about me going after Luffy, Katia not about you fantasizing" says Eliza as I scowl at her. "Soo Katia tell me about how good loo…" starts to say before I cut her off "Shut up" "I was just going to ask…" starts Eliza again "Eliza.." I start, voice starting sound venomous "Shut, the, fuck, up" I finish, punctuating each word sharply while glaring at Eliza. "Sheesh if looks could kill girl, I'd be six feet and you with a criminal conviction for murder" Eliza chuckles.

I roll my eyes and turn around to notice we were now across the road from the park and walk away from Eliza towards it. "So where are we meeting this Amera chick then Katia?" asks Eliza skipping up next to me. "Riigggghhhhhttttt there" I point. There, low and behold, was Amera sitting idly, _feeding ducks_, as we walked up to her. "Well, I must say Katia that you have come back sooner than I expected" states Amera as we walk up without looking at us. I gasp in mock horror "Oh no, the all knowing magic eight ball got something wrong" I say with a look of mock shock. Eliza elbows me sharply "OW! What the hell Eliza?" I ask agitatedly. "You were being rude" states Eliza nonchalantly, as if she hadn't a care in the world "Why would it matter if I was rude or not?" I ask "Well she might retract her generous offer of a fun adventure and a chance to save your life" says Eliza, looking at me in a way that was almost saying '_Please, just humour me'. _I sigh in defeat "Fine. I'm sorry for being rude Amera, please don't take away this _amazing_ offer" I apologize dryly. "It is fine Katia. Had I been in your shoes, where power exist solely in books and cartoons, I would have a very hard time this was real as well which is why…" the Amera in front me stops talking. Now you my wonder why I say '_the Amera in front of me'_. Well the answers simple. Just as Amera stopped talking, _another_ Amera walked out from behind her, seemingly from nowhere, finishing the sentence "another me is here to show you that this isn't a lie" says the other Amera. "Oh my god! You really can go through time and realms" Eliza says excitedly, jumping on the balls of her feet. "Nice try Amera but for all I know she could just be your identical twin and you two are just playing a trick" I say in a, dare I admit it, snotty way. God I can't believe that I can't stand stuck up people or kiss asses –cough- Ross and Phillipa-cough- yet I just spoke like one. "I thought you would say that which is why the other me is going to go back to where she should be and demonstrate our power to you" states Amera.

Right then a blue-purple, swirly portal opened up and the other Amera waved good by and stepped in and immediately after closed with no trace. "See, see Kat now you definitely cannot deny this is all false" says Eliza, grabbing my arm and shaking me. "Okay, okay stop shaking me Eliza, your bringing my symptoms back" I say queasily. "Ah sorry" Eliza apologizes, letting me go. I turn to Amera "Okay I still don't _completely_ believe you, see as there is no telling what technology and trick lighting can accomplish these days…"I hold my hand up when I see Eliza is about to protest, effectively stopping her "but life's too short to speculate, _mine_ particularly so. So what's the plan then?" I ask rubbing my hands together to circulate blood flow again and warm me up as Eliza jumps around punching the air and Amera grins. Seriously, I swear mine and Eliza's personalities have done a wee bit if a swap today. "Well first things first, I believe I need to give you a better understanding of my realm" say Amera, grinning manically.

_God help me. What have Eliza and I gotten ourselves into?_

* * *

><p>I have absolutely, positively no good excuse but the fact was I was stuck, and pissed off and tired. Not necessarily in that order, therefore I've written another chapter to make up for the delay. Now Eliza is part African which is why she has a mocha skin colouring and not darker and can speak Afrikaans almost fluently. Here's a translation of what she said:<p>

_**dom mond nie wag vir my brein om in te haal- stupid mouth not waiting for my brain to catch up**_

At least…that's what it means effectively haha

I'd like to thank kawaiipandaz for also commenting on my story, Hidanfangirl96 and Hershey gurl for favouriting my story and also Hidanfangirl96 again for following :D

Please review…and follow and all those other good things :P


	6. Thoughts and Ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece :(

* * *

><p>"Well first things first, I believe I need to give you a better understanding of my realm" say Amera, grinning manically.<p>

_God help me. What have Eliza and I gotten ourselves into?_

* * *

><p>Katia POV<p>

Wow…that is a lot to take in. And that's only Amera "brief" explanation of the One Piece realm. _And that's not even all of what she needs to explain to us_, I think depressingly. At least she left it there and said she would discuss it after tomorrow due to the fact Eliza and I have our 'graduation' of sorts from college and get our qualifications and give us time to process it all. Essentially Amera explained to us how different her realm is from what we know from the manga's and anime we had watched.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

"_Well first things first you need to understand the events. You have seen events that have occurred in my realm though slightly changed. It appears that the person who produces the One Piece manga's and anime has an insight into my realm but doesn't see the events…accurately, in fact they don't see all of One Piece correctly but illustrates the gist of it per say. Now all the events have occurred, but not completely in the manner that you have read them in. This is all depending on how…censored the writers sight is and the individual personalities of each person which leads to the next topic or the people you will meet. You have "met" several people from my realm so far, but the personalities they are portrayed with aren't completely true. I'm not going to explain every single difference in every person because that will take too long and ruin the surprise for you when you get to meet them yourself, as well as the fact you're going to have to pretend that you don't know them beyond bounty posters and rumours, therefore making it easier to do so" says Amera, pausing for a second for it all to sink in. "What do you mean the personalities aren't completely right? Give me an example" I ask slightly confused and worried. I mean what if Luffy has been portrayed completely wrong and is a complete brute and… "Whatever your thinking Katia I can assure you that you are wrong. Their personalities are slightly altered from what you know them to have. For example Boa isn't as delusional about hers and Luffy's relationship as she shown to be, so she doesn't rant on about thinking their engaged though does rant on about they would be great engaged so as you see not huge changes, but substantial enough" states Amera. "What about Luffy?" asks Eliza while pointedly nudging me "Well I don't want to ruin the surprise but I will say he isn't as clueless and naïve as he's made out to be" answers Amera hesitantly. "You hear that Katia, that means you won't have to worry about an awkward sex talk with Luffy now" she teases while wiggling her eyebrows "Oh shut up Eliza" I retort._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>There was more but those parts are all I really cared to listen about, oh and about how the fact that people would also look slightly different from what we've seen them illustrated to look like. I put this down to the fact that they'll look human not cartooned to us once we enter the realm of One Piece and just making them more <em>normal<em> such as not having ridiculously small waists like Nami and Robin. After that I only half listened to the explanation Amera was giving Eliza as I had already heard the talk about how things from our world change into the One Pieces version of it or completely cancels out. Though I did catch a bit where Amera said that some things don't change at all either due to the fact they are the same both realms or their something that cannot be changed or cancelled out, such as devil fruit powers. I thought about all I had learnt so far today as soon as I got home, ignoring everyone and going straight to my room saying I didn't food as I ate out, and started thinking about all that we are going to have to talk about next until I eventually passed out with exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Eliza POV<p>

This is amazing it almost seems as if it is too good to be true. But this all now means that Katia will live _and_ we'll get to go into the realm of One Piece and meet all our favourite characters uhm I mean _people_ from the One Piece and get to know them personally… that is if they aren't an enemy. But I wonder if…well…if any of the events that occur can be changed to have a slightly different outcome. Though I suppose scientifically speaking it would have to be done so that it doesn't change anything dramatically, otherwise there could be a paradox, or the interference would be for nothing as the event would still happen, just in a different way for example to save someone from their planned death, only to have them die anyway soon after because it was their time to go. Argh I'll have to bring this up to Amera and Katia when we all meet up for another discussion and we'll also have to start making a plan about what we are going to do next leading up to when we leave and in what time and place will we arrive at in the One Piece realm. The time _10:52pm_ glared brightly from my bedside. _Sigh_ I better get some sleep, I'll be getting my Advanced Degree's in science, technology and business studies. Yeah it was a damn lot to take on in college seeing as they were advanced specialised courses that students tend to only take one on seeing as they only need the one and need the time to be able to complete the work but with brains like mine and Katia's we seemed to find what we do relatively easy. Katia took on as much as me but set most of her focus in her children's care course seeing as she wants to work with kids and help develop new cures. You see even though I'm the one with all the medical experiments going on at my apartment, Katia does quite a lot of the work, mainly due to the fact she understands it more from doing her advanced medicines course. But her last course is what I find to be the oddest choice for her to take. She took _botany_, you know as in _plants_ and other living organisms. She says she always feels some weird affinity towards the plants and who knows, might help her further in the medicines she researches. I always tease her about not having kick ass computers and hacking skills like I do but she tends to shrug it off saying that you can find anything on the internet as long as you know where to look and cover your tracks. Damn I taught her well haha.

God I feel too active to go to sleep, too much to think and speculate about. But I really do need to get some sleep to be able to endure tomorrow. You see Katia and I are two peas in a pod for a reason. We understand each other for our intelligence levels and the fact that people are so far up their own arses and jealous that they start on us, simply because we were fortunate enough to be born with an aptitude for learning things we feel as Katia would say an _affinity_ for fast and well, as well as having some enviable talents such as Katia being a great singer and gymnast, me being a good dancer and musician. It may sound like I'm tooting mine and Katia's horns a lot but it's just who we are and even we have our flaws. Great I feel wound up now! _Only one way to fix this_ I think as I reach for a plushie of my personal favourite One Piece man and lay down to sleep.

* * *

><p>Please review :3<p> 


End file.
